It Started With a Fist and Ended with a Kiss
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: "All of this only happened within a few minutes. Closing my eyes I took a deep breathe. It was now or never, pass or fail, love or forever keep it bottled up. Moving fast enough so Vegeta couldn't move away I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. My eyes were closed and I anticipated the punch to the gut." Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ GT
1. Chapter 1

Story in Goten's POV

Chapter One: The Fist

_**~XOXOX~**_

What else can I say besides for the fact that it all did start with a kiss. I was 16 going on 17 and my birthday was coming up. I was over at Trunks house and we were doing our usual thing and playing video games in his huge room. His room was pretty huge, he had his bed in the far corner and his small study and then right next to the door was where we were in the small living room. The only thing his room didn't have was a bathroom or a kitchen, if there was we probably would never leave. "Come on Goten! I'm kicking your ass!" Trunks called to me as I tried to press the buttons well getting a drink from my soda. It's rather difficult to play a fighting game like Mortal Kombat and drink something. Setting it down right away I got both hands back on the controller and tried to take some of Trunks player's life force, but before I could a big K.O. appeared on the screen and my character, Scorpion, was on the arena floor and Trunk's, Sub-Zero, was raising his fist in the air. "No damn it! That's the 10th one in a row!" I yelled falling back on the couch in exaggeration from losing so much. "Yes!" Trunks said pumping a fist in the air. "Come on Goten one more round." Trunks looked over at me and I grinned. "You're on and this time I'll win." Grabbing my controller we were just about to begin another round when Trunk's door flung open.

We both turned our heads to see a Vegeta standing there. "Oh, hey dad." Trunks said with a small wave. "Yo Vegeta, you come to play with us?" I asked in a joking manner, considering he would never sit here and play video game with us, he'd rather train. "Son it's 3 o'clock." Vegeta said entering the room a little more. Trunks sighed and sat the controller down. "I forgot, sorry Goten but I have to train so we'll play some other time okay." I nodded my head well setting down my controller. "That's fine, besides I think I'll join you guys," I said standing up, "I haven't trained in a while." Trunk's laughed, "Yeah we could all tell you're looking more feminine." Socking him in the arm I began to walk toward the door. "No sir Trunks that's mean." He fallowed behind me, "See you even sound like one."

"You both look like girls too me, never training." Vegeta half said and half mumbled as we walked down the hall to the training hall. I mentally stopped. Vegeta, the prince of Sayins, had just said a comeback, well sort of. Still though this doesn't happen every day. Giggling slightly I felt Trunks hang over my shoulders. "What's so funny Goten?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said and as a result I got two puzzled looks from the two older men. "Okay weirdo." He sang.

We came to the door and walked in. The room was mainly white with blood and sweat stains in various places on the floor and walls. Vegeta walked down the stairs and took off his red shirt reviling the nicely muscle body he does well to maintain. I couldn't help myself but allow my eyes to wonder. It's rare to see a man with a nice body that doesn't gross you out by the way their muscles tone and grow. (A/N: If you're anything like me body builders gross you out) His skin looked soft yet rough with many scars that painted his chest from many battles he had been in. Vegeta had recently cut his hair to a thick buzz cut which suited him well. His upper lip and his jaw were covered in small black hairs slowly growing; I heard he was trying to grow a mustache or something.

"Alright you weaklings were going to start with 100,000 finger pushups on every finger including your thumb. (A/N: the thumb is not a finger)" Vegeta stated moving further in the room to give some distance. "Okay pops." Trunks pulled off his shirt too and spread farther from me. Trunks body was similar to his fathers, they were both well maintained. It made me feel a little self-conscious since compared to their bodies I was rather thin and not as strong. I guess this is what I get for not training and hanging out with girls. Blushing I took of my shirt and put it with Trunk's. "Told you." Trunks said referring to his girl comments earlier. Ignoring him I walked over to the two and joined them in the pushups. It felt as if there were eyes on me but every time I peered through my sweat dripping bangs I saw nothing but Trunk's and Vegeta doing their own pushups with their heads down.

_**~XOXOX~**_

My fingers and hands hurt when we had finally finished our four finger and one thumb, but Vegeta looked as if he hadn't broke a sweat. I sat on the floor flexing my fingers. Trunks starched his arms, and Vegeta stretched his legs. "Hey Trunks!' I called out gaining the purple haired teens attention. "What-." Before he was able to finish his question a loud ringing erupted gaining all of our attention. "Oh sorry that's me." Trunks blushed slightly and went over to his shirt which had a pocket on the front were the ringing was coming from. Sitting there I looked at him until he answered it and then I turned my head to Vegeta, who was doing sit ups. I stared at the way his legs flinched and tensed every time he brought his upper half up. His usually cold onyx eyes were closed and his arms rested behind his head, his fingers were kneaded through his black hair. '_I bet it feels soft.'_ As I realized what I had jest said Vegeta's eyes opened and looked directly at me. Blushing immensely I looked away back at Trunks who had just got off the phone. "What's up Trunks?" I asked. He sighed, "The office called and they need me, so I'm going to have to finish training later." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head and then placing the cell phone back in it. Standing up I dusted off my pants. "That sucks man, well I'm going to finish up, besides I'm sleeping over anyway so…" Trunks put on a smile. "Yeah right huh, well okay then I'll see when I get back, which will probably be late." I nodded my head. "Okay well see you then." I gave him a brief hug like we always do and then he took off to the main Capsule Corp. building. Turning back to Vegeta I saw that he had finished all his push up and now stood on his feet with the usual scowl on his nice and charming features. "It's just me and you now Vegeta." I laughed a little while scratching the back of my head out of awkwardness. It usually is when it is just me and him in the same room. It's just hard to find something to talk about; Vegeta isn't really the sociable type. "It appears so boy." His deep smooth voice rang as the words left his mouth.

I guess it's obvious but I like Vegeta, more then I should for him being like 20 years older than me and for the fact that he is a guy. I couldn't really say when I first realized that I liked him the way I do. All I know is that I feel in love with that voice and his calm cool exterior. He was a mystery to me. I knew he loved Bulma, but he never showed his love. He was always locking his emotions away so no one knows what he's feeling. '_I wonder what he is like when he makes love, or is it just sex to him?'_ My thoughts always floated into these questions whenever I was around him. '_Does he like being on top pounding in or does he like the person to ride him?'_ I would never know, but maybe I'll find someone just like him who is willing to answer all these questions and allow me to preform them on him.

"What are you looking at boy?" Snapping out of my thoughts I saw that I was staring directly at Vegeta. My face heated up and my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm-I'm sorry Ve-Vegeta." I stumbled over my words as I looked away. "Well whatever, come on," He said getting in his usual fighting stance, "You're my sparring partner." All my brain registered was the word '_partner'_ when I felt myself hit the hard floor with a thud. "Oww~" I said rubbing my head as I got to my feet, "What the hell Geta' I wasn't ready." "And that's my problem?" He said with sarcasm. I became distracted once again when he did that sexy half smirk of his. '_Damn sexiness."_ I cursed as I hit the floor again. Jumping to my feet I raced towards him determined to land at least one hit. "Oh look at this, Kakarot's son is angry." His voice was in a teasing manner. His beleaguer voice had struck me hard, well so did his fist, But his voice made the most contact. It was deep and harsh with a sense of humor. It had caused me to lose my balance. '_Damn it why does he have to keep teasing me like this, with his sexy voice and his sexy face. It is so un cool.'_ My anger had got to me. Not only was I losing in this fight but he was also screwing with my mind. Standing up this time I clenched my fist at my side and closed my eyes, and like a little kid I yelled at him. "Stop it with your damn sexiness!" My faced flushed as my brain registered what I had just said. Covering my mouth with my hand I looked at Vegeta fearful that he would completely destroy me for saying such a thing, but he didn't he just stood there staring at me. Fearing that I 'broke' him I hesitated but took a step forward. Reaching out my hand I whispered, "Vegeta?" I jumped back a little as he just started laughing. His laugh was even sexier. It was heavy with such a profound sound that it made my knees weak and my legs almost buckled under me. '_Why was he laughing?'_ "Is that what had you so distracted?" He questioned as his laughing fit had ended. I didn't know how to respond, all I did was nod my head. "That's ridiculous." For some reason I felt crushed. Was he meaning that it was impossible for me to find him so attractive that I couldn't even fight, or was he saying that he wasn't that good looking so I couldn't have found him to be sexy? The latter seemed ridiculous in itself, considering Vegeta has great self-esteem. My cheeks turned red again and I glared at him. "Hey I'm serious!" I felt as if I had to make a point that the reason I was distracted wasn't ridiculous. Vegeta stopped and stared at me with surprise. Putting my hands on my slender waist I started over to him, but as I began to walk I felt something get caught under my tennis shoes, and for the first time I regretted wearing shoes that tired and not the strap on boots my brother usually gets me.

My body feel forward and I out stretched my hands to break my fall. My eyes were closed shut anticipating the moment I hit the ground, I didn't want to see the floor before I hit it. Now that I think back on this fall I could have prevented the fallowing event from happening if I would have used my brain and told myself that I could fly. With this knowledge I could have hovered above the ground or right as my body began to tip. But no I was an idiot and with this nice, hot, sexy, damn it Goten stop it, and with this moment I caused a lot of drama and hurt.

I ahd fell and my body had hit something hard, but It wasn't the floor. It couldn't be what I landed on was hard, but along with that it was soft. It felt like flesh. It wasn't right? With out opening my eyes.

Maybe I didn't open my eyes out of confusion, or maybe I did know what I had landed on and I just wanted a feel.

My right hand slid down the soft structure. My fingers had made it to a hard stud and as soon as I brushed over it a deep throated sound came from beneath me. Opening my eyes I saw Vegeta underneath me. He had his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows were curved as if he was bored. "Are you done?" He asked. Looking down at what I had been feeling I instantly turned red and stumbled off of the older ma. "Uh I-I I'm so sorry." I said bowing a few time.

Again only later did I began to think of the events that had occurred, like why hadn't he moved out of the way as I was falling, or why did he let me touch his body for so long.

The room was silenced with awkwardness and hints of confusion, mainly on my part. What was I to do? I mean I just felt up on Vegeta. My head was hurting as I tried to think of my next course of action.

All of this only happened within a few minutes. Closing my eyes I took a deep breathe. It was now or never, pass or fail, love or forever keep it bottled up. Moving fast enough so Vegeta couldn't move away I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. My eyes were closed and I anticipated the punch to the gut.

Chapter End


	2. The KIss

It Started With A Fist and Ended With A Kiss

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.

Goten's POV

Chapter Two: The Kiss

The punch never came, or no other form of abuse from the man I was kissing. In fact what had happened and had caused my eyes to snap open was that I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling my body in a little more so that our bodies were touching. The feeling of his body heat seeping into my own made me hot and the long heated kiss had made me pant as soon as we broke it. My eyes were still closed as I tried to grasp what was happening. When I finally did open my eyes I was staring into Vegeta's own and he seemed so…different. I would have wanted to say that they were lust filled but that was not the feeling that I received as I stared at the onyx orbs. Vegeta had really kissed me back and now I am in his arms waiting for one of us to make the next move. I so desperately wanted to continue to kiss him and probably drag it into something a little more exciting. That idea I could not play out because as soon as I decided to lean in for another one his arms dropped from my waist. I froze. He didn't want to continue and my thoughts flew into the ideas that he didn't like what I had done, or he didn't enjoy it.

So I backed away slightly and felt my anger rise. It was out of the feeling of being rejected. I couldn't take it well that he didn't respond to my action of lust or love, Still haven't figured it out. Well any way I clenched my fists and just as I leaned my body back and brought up my leg the door opened. Vegeta's head turned to it in curiosity and in that brief moment I moved my leg forward kicking Vegeta right in the jaw. His body flung backwards with the force I poured into the kick. He hit the ground hard with a groan well I brought down my leg and turned my head to the door to see Bulma standing there. I felt a surge of guilt go through me.

_~XOXOX~_

Bulma was surprised that Vegeta was the one on the floor when she came in, and even more surprised to see that it was me who had put him there. She had came into the training room to tell us that dinner was ready and that we had to come and eat before it became cold.

I didn't want to be in the same room as that man. He had totally rejected me. Well I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but still the way he just…didn't do anything! I could feel my blood boil and my cheeks turn a crimson color because of how embarrassed I am now. I ended up walking to the closest bathroom so I didn't go to dinner all sweaty and have Bulma and Bola all mad at me. The bath room was decent sized with a shower, toilet, and small sink. Walking up to the sink I let the water run till it was lukewarm and then ran my hands under it. Cupping some water in my hands I splashed it on my face and rubbed my wet hands over my deltoids and bicep muscles. Sighing in relief and the relaxed feeling of the water running over my body I dipped my head backwards and closed my eyes. I'm so confused. Grabbing a towel I dried off and looked around me. "Where's my shirt?" Realizing that I forgot it in the training room I put the towel back and opened the door.

My eyes widened in surprise as the cool and collected Vegeta stood there against the opposite wall, leaning in his usually laid back manner. "Ca-can I help you?" I asked hesitating wither I should walk away or ask him that question. "I just thought you might be cold without this." He said holding up my shirt. He pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of me with a smug look on his face. "Thanks." I said reaching for my shirt and as soon as I did he pulled it away from my grasp. "Ah ah ah I don't think so." A smile now forming on his features. "Gimmie back my shirt Vegeta." I said not really in the mood to be amused by his antics. He shook his head, "What do I get for bringing it to you?" He asked. "Nothing." I said reaching for it again. He smile and that's when it hit me, well not literally, but you know what I mean. I smirked at the man. "Okay I see how it is." I moved my body closer to his and pressed my hands against his chest. I brought my mouth up to his ear. I could feel him shudder as I breathed out. "Is this what you wanted Ve-ge-ta?" I asked dividing his name into syllables to make it sound sexier. HIS hands moved to my waist. They were shaky either from anticipation or anxiety of having another man whispering in your ear. As soon as he did that I reached a hand back and placed it over the hand with my shirt in it. Gliding over it softly and slowly I could feel his body become hot. Smirking I grabbed my shirt and backed away from him. "See you at dinner." I left him standing there in the empty hall way just burning a hole in the back of my head.

I felt kind of proud of myself I managed to tease him and gain back some of my pride after losing it to that kiss. As I entered the dining room I knew I had the widest smile on my face because I got the strangest stares from the two blue haired women. "Why are you so happy Goten?" Bola asked. I sat next to her across from the empty seat next to Bulma which was for Vegeta. "Oh no reason, it's just a good day." I said as Bulma began to fill our plates with the food she has prepared. Just then Vegeta had come in and took a seat next to his wife. That's right Vegeta is married and to Bulma no less. A woman who i could consider an aunty or a second mother. She had always welcomed me into their home whenever i needed a place to stay, and here i was sitting at their dinner table causing her husband to cheat on her. Well I guess that the only thing we have done was kiss, but you never know it can advance to something a little more…exciting. "Oh hey honey, here you go." Bulma said placing a big plate stacked with food in front of the short man. The gruff man nodded his head in thanks.

Dinner had started out quiet until Bola started talking about her day, and you know teenage girls they have to tell you every detail. Every now and then I would glance out the corner of my eye at Vegeta just to admire his features. Every time he would turn his eyes to match mine I would pass him a seductive smirk. I giggled a little as his cheeks turned a hint of red. "What's so funny Goten?" I snapped out of my day dream of Vegeta and turned my head to Bola who had leaned her body close to mines. I moved back a little in surprise at the closeness well blushing at her exposed cleavage when she folded her arms under her boobs pushing them up and leaned on the table. "Oh um…it's nothing." I said putting on a thin smile well averting my eyes from her flirtatious aura. "Aw but you seemed to be smiling and giggling at something." He tone was soft and curious. I shook my head a little. "It's nothing, just happy to be here." She smiled a toothy grin at me. "Finish your food kids." Bulma said interrupting us. I was glad because this had caused Bola to sit upright and not be in that pose again. "Okay mom." Bola said with a small attitude. I maneuvered my body so that I was sitting more comfortably in my seat and I looked up at Vegeta who had his onyx eyes on me. Smiling to myself I glanced at Bulma and Bola who were in their own little argument and then looked back at the man I lusted for. Sitting upright and closer to the table I used my left foot and pushed off my right shoe. I wiggled my toes and out stretched my leg. As I brushed my foot against his left leg I felt him jump a little in surprise. He blushed a little and looked over to his wife and daughter. Seeing that they weren't looking he relaxed some. I moved my leg further in, still brushing it against his clothes skin. I heard him take in a sharp intake of air, as I finally reached his nether regions and rubbed my foot over the member. I smirked as his face grew red. I clenched my toes and released them over the clothed hardening part. With the middle of my foot I rubbed over it for quite some time. Then he yet again surprised me. He stood from the table and with a hint of anger in his voice he said, "Goten, you me lets go." We all looked at him in surprise. "Where Vegeta?" I asked as I slipped my shoe back on. "Train." That's all he said before he stormed out of the dining room. "He seems itching for a fight." Bulma said looking at his retreating back side. I sighed on the outside and knew that he wanted to get me back for making him hard. I stood from my seat. "Well then I guess I better go give it to him." (A/N: lol go give it to him…wait never mind don't Goten, your uke in this story!) Both women giggled a little at Vegeta's childish attitude and always wanting to fight and my sighs and exasperations of not wanting to. Even though I had no problem joining him. As soon as I walked out of the dining room into the long dark hall way connected to many rooms I was caught off guard by a strong grip grabbing hold of my bicep. I was pulled down the hall way by the shorter man. "Whoa Vegeta what are you doing?" I asked him as we came to the first stair case were we ascended up then to the third floor. "No one makes a fool of Prince Vegeta, I'm going to show you were your place is boy." He said with a smirk on his face and excitement in his voice.

When we came to the landing of the third floor he dragged me to the second door on the right which I knew as a guest bed room. This whole floor was used for guest and visitors alike. The family of the house rarely comes up her, which is probably why the sayin prince brought me here in the first place. It was all clicking in my head. Vegeta wanted me; he didn't reject me he just didn't know what to do. I smiled and allowed my feet to follow. Once we were in the room he closed the door and threw me, literally threw me, on the soft mattress. I landed with a small squeak and turned my body so I was resting on my elbows and looking at Vegeta. "Remove your clothes boy." He said as he began to do the same. I was paralyzed; Vegeta the man I always fantasized was here right now in front of me going to have sex with me. I just hurt my head thinking about how all of this came to happen and the idea that he really is doing this. "Goten." He said in a stern voice which snapped me out of my thoughts, and when I did the prince was standing in front of the bed not afraid or self-conscious that he was exposing his full body to me.

"Wh-what?" I asked in a dreamlike state. I was amazed at what he had to show, I guess he had no reason to be self-conscious. I was in awe, seriously. I felt my pants become tight and my body became uncomfortable under the building pressure. "Take off your clothes before I do it for you." He said sounding a little inpatient. I nodded my head multiple times as and slid off my pants and underwear and then took off my shirt throwing it all to the ground. My shoes and socks were thrown to the floor and I slid further onto the bed as Vegeta crawled on top of me. This had all happened so fast that I didn't know what to do as he slid his hot naked body over my own. Should I wrap my arms around him or should I try and help him reach his climax. Before I could put any of my thoughts to work my lips were captured by the mans above me, and at the same time he pushed his body into mine causing both of our hard erections to rub against each other causing friction and a moan to escape into the others mouth. His tongue had entered my mouth and explored every inch of my wet cavern. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling his body even closer. His right hand slid down the side of my body enticing me even more.

He came to my hip and then dipped in-between both of our bodies. His hand moved up my shaft causing me to break the kiss and take in a sharp breathe of air. His fingers moved over my head and took some of my pre cum with them as they moved back down and around. My shaft became wet in less than a minute. I had my eyes closed the whole time he messed with me there, and when I opened my eyes I saw his own trained on me. I could feel my cheeks become really warm at the sudden attention. "Wha-what are you looking at?" I asked trying to turn my face, but before I could he took a hold of my chin. "Just admiring what I'm about to fuck. "He said in a seductive tone before he turned my neck and attacked the sensitive skin there probably leaving a dark hicky. As I was on a high from the pleasure of his talented mouth ravishing my neck I didn't notice the fingers until one had entered me. I let out a small gasp at the alien feeling. I heard a grunt come from Vegeta and I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. He was now kissing lower to my chest where he attacked my left nipple. I bit my lip and felt my back arch of the bed. Then that's when he entered the second finger which started to stretch my opening. "What boy is this too much for you?" He asked looking up at me as he moved to the right nipple. "I shook my head no and let out short gasps of air. " I wa-want you in me, now!" I said digging my nails into his back and he let out a growl from deep in his throat. He had stopped his menstruations on my chest and extended his right arm on the side of my head to hold himself up well he gripped his hardened cock and began to pump it and to slick it up with his own pre cum. He leaned his body close to mine again and positioned himself against my entrance. "This is going to hurt for a second then it will feel better." He said dipping his head near my ear to bite and nibble it causing my body to become even hotter, if that was even possible. I nodded my head and closed my eyes well gripping his back with more force. This is my first time with a guy so, well you know I'm a little scared, but the pleasure is taking over more of that fear. He began to press the head of his cock in me and I let out a soft grunt, this was way bigger than his fingers. "It will help a little if you press your body into mine okay." He said moving his face in front of mine and smirking. "O-okay." I said pressing my body into his cock, which he pushed into me. Vegeta moved to my mouth and captured my mouth in a breath taking kiss. He had done this to help with the small amount of pain I felt, and it helped. I was too caught up in the kiss I couldn't feel him slamming in my body tell he hit a certain spot that had caused me to see spots and to moan in pleasure. I gripped his back and heard my self-let out cries for more, which the elder man obliged to. Vegeta gripped my hips and turned me around slamming harder and harder into me. I am glad that we were on the third floor so that the women couldn't hear my embarrassing and humiliating cries of pleasure. My own cock rubbed against the shits and the friction plus having Vegeta in me was making me close. Vegeta dipped his head down and kissed my neck and back. "Ve-Vegeta!" I called out and this had caused him to grip my waist harder. "I-I'm going to cu-." Before I could get all the letters out I had cum into the sheets and I heard Vegeta let out a deep growl before he came inside me.

Vegeta stayed inside me riding out his orgasim before he decided to pull out and wipe himself on the bed sheets. Both of our breathings were harsh as we tried to catch our breath. I cleaned ,y self-off and couldn't find the strength to stand or even move, and seconds later I guess Vegeta couldn't either, because he fell to the side of me grabbing my shoulders and pulling mw into him. "I'm sleepy." I said as I relaxed into his arms and prepared to sleep, but before I could even do that Vegeta grabbed ahold of my chin and pulled my face to his own where he gave me a soft kiss on the lips and then he released me and held me close falling asleep. I smiled and knew that there was going to be a whole lot of more kissing to cum.

~The End~

Sorry this wasn't the greatest one but I hope you like it ^.^


End file.
